


In your arms

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: A little fic for national hugging day
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	In your arms

Hugging is support, it is safety, it is anything one may need at that moment. Robert always felt that when he was hugging Aaron. It was the safety and warmth of his arms. He felt loved and cherished and safe at that moment. Hugging Aaron was one of the things he missed most while he was in prison. It was so lonely and cold here in prison. Without Aaron, he always felt like a piece of him was missing. 

Robert was being released soon from prison. He was excited to be out of this hell hole. He was most excited to see Aaron again. Two years without Aaron was long enough. He was looking forward to seeing Aaron again and to be held by him, that was what Robert wanted most in the world. He had to wait a few more days before he could once again me in his husband’s arms. 

Those last few days passed by slowly. It was finally the day Robert was released. In a few minutes, he would see his husband again. He could write whole poems about how much he missed him. Robert had gathered all his belongings and they were letting him out of the building. The first thing he noticed when he was outside was Aaron waiting for him in the car. 

Aaron got out of the car and ran up to Robert, Robert did the same. The two of them met in the middle and hugged each other tightly. Robert put his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck, his safe space. Aaron held him tightly and breathed him in. For both of them, this hug was coming home. Being held, being loved, being supported. This was a feeling they had whenever they were with their husband.  
“You ready to go home husband.”  
“I already am.”  
They each let out a laugh and walked toward Aaron’s car hand in hand. Each of them knew that they could do anything as long as they had each other and they could be in each other's arms.


End file.
